Don't Forget Me
by lilhistorian
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to protect each other. They were supposed to be there for each other when the going got tough. They were supposed to be able to love each other. Their job guarantees a safe place, where they feel like they belong, but safe as in no bullets flying, no bad guys, is not.
1. Prologue

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

They were supposed to protect each other.

They were supposed to be there for each other when the going got tough.

They were supposed to be able to love each other.

Their job guarantees a safe place, where they feel like they belong, but safe as in no bullets flying, no bad guys, is not.


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

They all say that we were in the right place at the wrong time.

And in a way, I guess that's true.

9:47 am

It was a fairly normal day-Paige had morning sickness, Sylvester was disinfecting everything, I was trying to comfort my pregnant partner (obviously Paige), and Happy and Toby were somewhere unknown doing God knows what.

Cabe walked in and smiled at Paige, asking how she was feeling.

She attempted to smile, (but it looked more like a grimace), and gave him a thumbs up before she lost the rest of her breakfast.

"We have a case!" Cabe yelled.

Almost immediately after the words had left his mouth, Happy and Toby tumbled out of the Airstream.

I assisted Paige to her desk, and she plopped down as Cabe started to speak.

"Pretty simple mission. There's an abandoned building that Homeland cleared a few days ago. They just need us to go retrieve and decrypt some software. Easy enough?"

Everyone nodded, while Paige raised her hand.

"Please let me come. If it's not dangerous, I want to get outta here. Walter," she glared at me, "will not let me out of his sight. I need some fresh air."

Cabe shrugged.

"Fine with me."

All eyes were transfixed on me, and I sighed, throwing my hands up in surrender.

"All right. I guess it's fine. But still stay close to me, okay?"

Paige was seven and a half months pregnant, and I was afraid the baby might be premature.

I wasn't taking any chances.

10:04 am

The building was only about fifteen minutes away, and Paige laid on my lap the whole way (even though I insisted it was dangerous).

But I enjoyed it.

I sat with my hand over hers, which was resting on her swollen stomach.

She smiled up at me, and I smiled back, having to mirror her expression when she looked so happy.

"I love you," she whispered.

I shook my head.

"I love you more."

10:22 am

"Okay, so Sly and Cabe, you take the west wing, Happy and Toby, you take the two corridors, and Paige, you can come with me to the eastern wing," I said.

Everyone nodded and scrambled in their opposite directions as Paige took my hand.

We found the software quickly, hidden behind some iron bars.

It looked sort of like a cage.

"This place is creepy," Paige whispered, glancing around cautiously.

I squeezed her hand comfortingly as I left her standing in the middle of the courtyard so I could step into the cage.

"It's okay," I explained. "Cabe said that Homeland got all the bad guys when they swept the place a few days ago. Or so they said."

Paige rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Really reassuring, Walter," she said, attempting to cross her arms in front of her chest.

I grinned.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're probably-"

I heard Paige trail off, and I turned around to see what was wrong.

I saw that a man had dashed out of a dark corridor and had locked me in the cage.

"HEY!" I yell, shaking the bars.

Paige stood frozen, her hands over her stomach.

The man whirled around and when he spotted Paige, he reached under his coat.

"NO!" I scream as Paige's eyes widen.

I squeeze my eyes shut as he pulls the trigger.


	3. Please Don't Let Me Die

10:28

I hear her fall before I see it.

But as soon as I process what has happened, my eyes snap open, and I immediately gasp.

A strangled cry escapes my lips before I call out a weak, "Paige!"

I see her chest rising and falling, and that brings me some comfort.

"Walt-Walter," I hear her say.

I breath a sigh of relief.

She's still conscious.

For now.

I kick the cage door, trying to break it, but it doesn't budge.

"Paige!" I cry. "Paige, hold on! I'll be out soon!"

I whip out my phone and call Happy, adding Cabe to the conversation.

"Yeah?" she says. "You okay? We heard something."

"Happy," I say breathlessly. "Paige-she's-oh God."

"Walter? WALTER?!" I hear Happy yell, but I can hardly register it, as I sink down to the cold concrete floor.

"Paige-she got shot..."

"WHAT?!" Happy screams.

"We're on our way right now," says Cabe.

"Wait!" I interrupt, "I need help picking a lock."

She quickly explains how to pick that specific lock, and as the door creakily opens, I'm over to Paige in a split second.

"Paige," I whisper, cradling her head in my lap.

She's breathing rapidly, but her eyes are still open.

"Walter," she squeaks. "I can't-"

She takes a shaky breath.

"Please don't let me die."

I feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"I won't. Paige, you're not going to die."

I look at the wound on her shoulder and my heart stops.

The bullet had pierced one of the most important arteries: the brachial artery.

And then Toby and Happy are there, quickly followed by Cabe and Sly.

"Oh God," I hear Happy mumble under her breath as she sees Toby rip Paige's shirt to look at the wound that was pouring out blood.

I see Sylvester's face turn green as Cabe hugs the mechanic.

I'm clutching Paige's hand as her breathing becomes more rapid.

"Paige," I stutter. "Please. Keep your eyes open."

She nods and grimaces, sinking her nails into my skin.

But I can see her eyelids droop, and I yell at her again.

Cabe's talking to a 911 operator in a frantic voice.

I've never seen him this worked up before.

Toby has figured out what I already knew: the brachial artery was the one hit.

He's applying pressure, and I'm attempting to help, but my hands are shaking too much.

Paige keeps repeating my name over and over, and I'm running my fingers through her hair, which I know helps to calm her down.

I hear the sirens and I breath a sigh of relief.

She was going to be okay.

She had to be.

Paige had to be okay.


	4. You're Going To Be Okay

10:36

I feel like the ride to the hospital took a year.

Well, I mean, it could have.

I was oblivious to time.

Paige was still clutching my hand in the ambulance, and she attempted to smile at me every chance she got.

But I could tell that she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Please," she says to the EMT, "My baby. She has to be okay. Promise me she'll be okay."

My breath hitches in my throat.

"You're both going to be okay," I say, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She nods, and for a second, I feel like everything is going to be okay.

But not for long.

I see Paige's eyes close as we turn into the hospital's parking lot, and the EMT tries to wake her up.

"PAIGE!" I scream, shaking her arm.

But her eyes stay glued shut.

The doors fly open as a team of doctors greet us, and for a moment, I lose sight of Paige.

I keep yelling her name, but of course, she doesn't answer.

I numbly follow them into the hospital and down the hall, but as they near the operation room, a doctor stops me.

"I'm sorry, sir. You're not allowed beyond this point."

I violently shake his hand off of my arm.

How dare he say that I couldn't see Paige!

I see the door starting to swing shut, and I try to bolt inside, but two strong arms seize me by the shoulders.

"She's going to be okay, son," Cabe says.

I whirl around and scowl at him, not knowing why I felt so pissed at him.

"You don't know that," I cry, throwing my hands up in the air.

"No," he starts, "I don't. But I do know that she's a fighter, and if she can help it, she won't leave you. Or the baby."

I lean against the wall, feeling dizzy and weak.

I sink down to the floor, putting my face in my hands.

And I start to sob.


End file.
